


Drunk

by danicanalini



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gert is a Good Friend, after 1x06 and before 1x09, happy 20gayteen!, i also have a headcanon where karolina casually calls gert gertrude, i just really like the gert/karolina friendship, karolina is a lightweight, this isn't really au but idk if it would actually happen lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicanalini/pseuds/danicanalini
Summary: "The girl in front of her wasn’t sure if Karolina knew what she was saying, but words were words and Karolina definitely needed to use them more often."orThe Runaways try to spend a day not thinking about the troubles in their lives but when Gert and Karolina get drunk by themselves, certain problems might get brought up again.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first fic i've written without a solid prompt. i really love the gert/karolina friendship dynamic and i felt the need to write more of it. i also like the thought of drunk karolina because i feel like she'd just be a hot ass mess. i'm so sorry for how bad this is in advance.
> 
> follow me on tumblr isingtothenightletmesingtoyou.tumblr.com lets talk gay!!!

Friday nights were usually full of planning schemes and attempting to expose parents, but tonight was different. The runaways decided to give everyone the “week off” meaning no talk of the Pride, what their parents were doing or any sort of magical powers they can do. Alex even went so far as to suggest they don’t talk to one another, which Chase, Molly and Nico agreed with. 

Anxiety-ridden Gert and morally confused Karolina both realized that there was no way they could have no contact with someone, not even for just one night. So they did what any rebelling teenager could do, steal a bunch of alcohol and watch shitty movies in the dark to attempt to rid their problems. All six teenagers wanted to forget their problems for one night, right? Might as well do it the old fashioned way.

Gert came to Karolina’s house, since both girls knew Molly would rat on them for hanging out. She brought her family’s hidden rum and Karolina knew she had some shitty vodka left over from that one Pride party. They didn’t hesitate to start chugging bottles, and as fast as they started drinking was as fast as they got drunk.

“K-Karolina, you do realize there’s no movie in, right?” Gert slowly stated.

The blonde had tried to play a movie for the past ten minutes before Gert had realized there wasn’t one in the dvd player. The shorter one looked at Karolina before looking back at her bottle and without a question, took another swig. If the night was gonna be like this, she wanted to be ready for it. 

Karolina on the other hand, squinted at the dvd player before realizing her mistake. She hadn’t realized that she was that drunk and honestly she could not care. The bottle was almost gone and hell, so was she. 

“Well, I’m too f-fucking drunk to do anything about it. Now what?” Karolina questioned.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Taking in their current state of drunkenness. 

“I miss Old Lace.” Gert confessed. “She’s my anxiety companion, you know.”

“Gert, shut up. No magic shit, remember?”

“I m-mean, we’re not even supposed to be together.” Gert chuckled. 

“You’re right!” Karolina realized before cracking up into pointless laughter. “Let’s invite Nico!”

“Absolutely not.” Gert shut her down, coming to the conclusion that the girl beside her was way more drunk than she was. “You like her and I am NOT responsible for what you do when you’re drunk.”

“I don’t l-liiiiike her.” Karolina argued. Being more drunk out of the two of them, she had to stand her ground, even though she knew the purple haired girl next to her was right. She picked up her phone and began to pull Nico’s contact up.

“Yeah, Karo and pigs fly.” Gert sassed back. 

“Okay Gertrude, MAYBE you’re right. But have you seen her? She’s so cute. I can’t help myself.” Karolina began to ramble. 

Gert noticed that Karolina’s eyes were closing, signaling that she was most definitely done with the alcohol for the night. She tried to get her to be quiet but Karolina was more than willing to spill way more than she intended on doing tonight.

“No Gert, listen to m-me.” Karolina continued. 

Gert was ready to oppose before realizing that ranting may be good for her. The runaways haven’t really had time to process anything let alone spill their thoughts about it all. She’d probably forget it all in the morning anyway. Gert nodded, letting the girl in front of her continue.

“She’s so smart, Gert. And she’s got that-that attitude that is so unbearable to anyone else but to me is so, beautiful.” Karolina continued. 

The girl in front of her wasn’t sure if Karolina knew what she was saying, but words were words and Karolina definitely needed to use them more often. 

“Have you SEEN her cheekbones Gert? They can slit my throat!” Karolina shouted. “I’m so fucking gay. So gay.”

“Yeah honey, I know.” Gert reassured her. It was Karolina’s first time formally coming out to someone and even though it was a long time coming, the short girl made sure that she wasn’t going to invalidate her, no matter how intoxicated she was.

What Gert did notice, however, was that the drunk girl in front of her accidentally called Nico and the call had been going on for a few minutes at that point, meaning that the girl on the other line heard everything. 

“Uh, Karolina. Did y-you call Nico?” Gert questioned, despite knowing the answer.

“Yeah! I invited her over!” Karolina confidently stated.

“Karo, I don’t think you did that. But I can tell you what you did do.” 

Karolina opened her eyes for the first time since she put down her phone before realizing what she had just done.

“U-uh h-hey Nico.” Karolina stuttered. She wasn’t sure if she was that drunk or that nervous but regardless she couldn’t find her words. “Did you, hear all that?”

Gert couldn’t hear Nico’s reply but she was sure that the girl on the phone heard everything.

“I, am so, sorry.” Karolina slowly replied. “I didn’t want you to find out like this. I’m so damn drunk and I-”

The girl in front of her couldn’t bare to watch Karolina make a fool of herself any longer and despite also being drunk, knew she had to fix it.

“Karo, give me the phone. I got this.” Gert assured. 

The blonde, almost in tears, hands Gert the phone.

“Mmm yeah we broke the rules. We are also drunk.” The short girl explains. “She just kinda, started ranting and I didn’t stop her. Figured she needed it.”

There was a period of silence before Gert began to speak again. 

“Yeah she’s free tomorrow. Give her a few hours to fight the hangover she’s gonna have.” 

Karolina looked up at her friend before a smirk slowly appeared on her face.

“One’s good! She’ll see you then.” Gert exclaimed.

Gert hung up the phone before turning back to Karolina.

“First of all, I am a fucking fantastic friend. Second, she’s picking you up at one tomorrow. I refused to let you two talk this out when you’re not level minded.”

Karolina let out a small laugh before a frown replaced her smile. “I just, came out t-to you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, Karolina, you did.” Gert smiled. 

Karolina furrowed her eyebrows before realizing why Gert was smiling. 

“You want an ‘I told you so’ didn’t you?”

“No Karo, I’m just happy you get to live life the way you are.” Gert smiled before hugging Karolina. 

The blonde was visibly in tears, overwhelmed at her current situation. She didn’t expect to be this flustered on the one day she shouldn’t be. Thankfully, it was a completely different reason than why she’s usually on edge. Gert just held her, knowing that now more than ever she needed the comfort. After a few minutes the two pulled away, Gert chuckling to herself as Karolina grabbed tissues to fix her face.

“C-can we watch that movie now?” Karolina asked. “I didn’t imagine myself to be the crying drunk.”

“We sure can, Karo.” Gert replied before getting up and putting on a classic, Mean Girls.

The movie started, both girls were on the floor. Drunk laughing and commentary ensued. The two had finally gotten to do what the night was planned for. 

Halfway through the movie, Gert noticed Karolina slowly dozing off and honestly, she was fighting the urge to do so as well.

“Bedtime.” Karolina softly said while getting up. It took her a minute to get on her feet and when she did, Gert definitely had to help lead them both to Karolina’s bedroom. 

The two turned the lights off and somehow tucked themselves in. It was normal that the two shared a bed. Karolina liked to cuddle and Gert liked being with someone. Nothing had changed despite the fact they were drunk.

Worried that Karolina fell asleep before her head hit the pillow, Gert immediately got her attention. “Hey, Karolina?”

It took a few seconds for Karolina to reply, considering that the girl was already half asleep when she got in the room in the first place. “Yeah, Gertrude?”

“I’m, proud of you.” Gert softly confessed. After all, the girl next to her did just come out to her, despite the constant denial of her feelings for Nico. 

“Yeah, Gert. I’m proud of me too.” Karolina said before drifting off to sleep. 

The purple haired girl smiled before rolling over. The night was short, but eventful. She would not have wanted it any other way, besides maybe finishing the damn movie. It wasn’t long before she felt a limp arm draped over her side and she let her drunken sleep take over her.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is v appreciated!!!


End file.
